The Draco Project
by Rya Sahari
Summary: A new machine technology is developed, and one man is decided to be it's first pilot. But being the pilot calls for many sacrifices...


Rya: Ok, before I let you go on reading this story, I need to explain to you all about how I think the nanolathing process for the creation of Kbots and the creation of planes, ships, and other vehicles. The vehicles are created by the nanobots from nothing and the pilots can get and out of them. The kbot suits, however, must be nanolathed on the person and can control it using his or her body movements.  
  
~Now for the story~  
  
Kraidian sat in the small office in camp 134 on Empyrrean, the homeworld of the Arm. Outside he could hear the hustle and bustle of the camp, the scientists walking in and out of the research facility; the main building of the camp. Suddenly the metallic door opened with a small squeak, the commander of the army walking briskly over to the small metal desk, moving some of the many stacks of electronic document readers and clicked one on, the green screen glowing slightly. He sat down with a small sigh and read over the screen, then looked up at the young adult sitting opposite him. "You name is Kraidian, right?" The commander said, scratching his salt and pepper hair. Kraidian gave a slight nod, and the commander continued on. "First of all, welcome to the 31st airborne and naval division." "Thank you," He replied, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "It's really an honor to be with this troop." "Now, as you can see from the activity going on around here," the commander said, gesturing to the window. "That we made a major breakthrough in technology. Let me make it clear that what you are about to hear is top secret, if you don't want to be a part of this you have to tell me now. Do you wish me to continue?" Kraidian nodded, and the commander gave a small grin and continued, handing him a small e-reader. "Thought so. What is being developed here is a new hybrid kbot/aircraft, which we call "Draco" because the plans we used where developed from the creatures that inhabit Alphus VII." "Wow, this is amazing." Kraidian said, looking over the schematics for the new craft. Suddenly realization dawned on him, and he looked up at the commander. "Am I going to pilot one of these?" "Well. yes and no." The commander said, staring at Kraidian, almost as if reading him. "As you can see from the blueprints, you would need to go through standard kbot nanolathing to get your suit." Kraidian looked up at the commander questionly, then back down at the blueprints. "But. even if you manage to create the nanolathing process to build this suit, there would be no way for anyone to fit into the dimensions of it. You would need to have something with the same basic body shape as that suit." "You are exactly right." The commander said, smiling. "You are an observant one, that's good. But I digress; the reason why you are here is because of a very particular section of your DNA, the forty-fifth sector of the 11th chromosome to be exact. Our scientists have developed a gene therapy using nanobots to turn a human into the reptilian creature that can fit into the suit, but it needed a very exact DNA structure for it to be effective. You have that structure." the commander trailed off a bit, pretending to busy himself with another data file to allow the youth to digest all the information he was given. Kraidian just sat there in awe, the wheels in his mind turning furiously. What the commander was talking about was not only radical but a life-changing experience. "Report to the research facility, alpha wing." The commander continued on, handing him a small metal card. "You will receive your treatment there so they can monitor you and then extract your new DNA for cloning, then report to the kbot nanolathe factory for the Draco suit." The commander dismissed him and Kraidian left the office, head spinning.  
  
This was definitely something he didn't expect when he signed up.  
  
Riptor: I liked the ending, but it's a bit short.  
  
Rya: It's the epilogue, it's supposed to be short.  
  
Riptor: Really?  
  
Rya: Yah.  
  
Riptor: Oh. 


End file.
